Eye Candy
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox go to the gym to work out among other things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Eye Candy**

The clock went off and Judy reached over hit the button shutting off the alarm. She stretched and looked at the time: 6:30. Then she looked at her Fox and he was still sound asleep! How could anyone sleep through that? She smiled as she thought of a very pleasant way to wake her Fox. Carefully she leaned over and put her lips to his and lightly kissed him. The effect was immediate and delightful. She felt his arms go around her and pull her close. It was like every contour of her body fit against his. Their kiss deepened and she felt his hard muscles as he held her tight. Then his hands began to roam over her body. When he found her tail her Fox give it a little squeeze and she moaned sitting up and straddling him.

Her Fox ran his claws down her ribs and she giggled. Then he reverse direction and just grazed the sides of her breasts. But there were limits to everything. Purple eyes met green ones.

"Sorry," he said and looked away.

She reached down and took his face in her hands.

"Nick, don't you think I want to … to make love with you too?"

Her Fox actually blushed! Judy smiled at then kissed him again. But like all good things their kiss ended and she stared down at him.

"We can't do this all day," she said and sighed.

"We could try," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

This time she blushed.

* * *

Today was the day they worked the late shift and it was also the day they went to the gym. He turned away as she changed into her gym shorts.

"Nick, are you peaking at my naked body?"

Her Fox chuckled.

"I would never do that!"

"Only if you value your life."

"True."

But what he was doing was peaking at the full length mirror which now showed only the grey and white fur of his beautiful bunny. Nick smiled.

"Done!"

Of course he already knew that and stared to remove the pajama top. Judy turned away.

"You have my permission to peak all you'd like."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!"

"Actually Fluff, I would," he said and chuckled. "You know you want to!"

Judy growled and felt her ears grow warm. Then she smiled and peaked at her Fox's reflection in the window. At first she saw only his red shoulder and white belly fur until he slipped out if his pajama bottoms. Judy caught her breath and it felt like her ears were going to burst into flames. She saw her Fox's grin and then covered her eyes again only then realizing the window reflected both ways.

"Done!" he said and grinned.

She turned.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked cocking his head a bit and still grinning. "Did you peak?"

"No!" she said a bit too loudly trying her best to keep her face straight. "Of course not!"

Her Fox chuckled.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked and flexed his muscles.

Despite herself she giggled. He was a beautiful Fox and she just couldn't help herself. He held out his arms and she went to him. Her Fox hugged her tight and then nibbled at her throat. She moaned.

"I love you," he said.

"You just want have your way with my innocent young body," she said in a dramatic voice.

"Fluff, this time you're 100% correct, but I still do love you."

Judy grinned as he held his bunny tight against his body.

"You're just a horny old Fox!"

"Who you callin' old!"

Only then did she realize that his body only confirmed what he'd just implied. She giggled.

* * *

As they walked to the gym she felt her Fox's hand on her shoulder. She also noticed several animals staring at them and simply ignored them. She saw the Snarlbucks and looked at her Fox. He returned her smile and opened the door for her. He was always a gentlefox. She looked at the pastries and felt his eyes on her. She turned and he shrugged. She sighed.

"Coffee black no sugar with a touch cream," she told the barista.

"Sir?"

"Hot chocolate no sugar with a touch of cream."

"Z5.50 please."

He handed her a Z5 and a Z2 and put the change in the tip jar.

"Thanks," the vixen said and smiled at the handsome Tod.

He looked at his bunny and smiled.

* * *

When they arrived she unlocked the door and then relocked it after they were inside. They'd gotten to know the owner and he'd allowed come in before the gym opened. They warmed up with stretches and a little run. Her Fox ran a just bit ahead and she unconsciously looked down for a moment. Then the moment stretched and she felt her ears grow warm. She saw a hint of a smile on his face as he finally slowed and went to do some chin-ups.

She watched him each time she came around the track and knew he was just showing off. She liked how his muscles showed through his fur and smiled. Then she wondered how long he could keep it up and continued her run. He didn't seem to be struggling as he smiled at her every time she came around. Eventually she's started to slow a bit.

"What's wrong, Judy?" he asked chinning again. "Are you getting a bit warm?"

Judy turned and looked at her Fox. Then she slowed and slowly walked to him swinging her hips. She smiled up at him and moment later she reached up to tickled his ribs. He dropped and she pushed him onto his back. Then she pounced and lay atop him pinning his shoulders to the floor. Purple eyes met green ones and she smiled. He tried to struggle up, but she held him in place. His eyes went wide and she only continued to smile.

"Now that I have my piece of eye candy what shall I do with it?"

Her Fox grinned.


End file.
